Major Scout Guy
Major Scout Guy was once a TF2 Freak/Gmod Monster Hunter much like Orangeman, coincidentally he is also an old colleague and friend of his, he has since defected from this line of work after him realising he was a TF2 Freak himself. He looks like a RED scout with the Plainswalker Goggles on. He was created by YouTuber Shirosaki97 (Steam Name Stylx). He has two themes, his Non-Combat theme is from the Crash Bash soundtrack, which is Desert Fox . His Combat theme is The Almighty Boss Theme , from the game Persona 4. He is the Protagonist of the MSG Saga (Of Sorts). Behaviour and Personality Major Scout Guy acts like a typical Scout for the most part. He is cocky and insults his enemies in battle e.t.c. ,but when he is around his friends he becomes happy, energetic and genuinely helpful. He has a certain amount of pride of who he is, an example of this is when he introduces himself to someone, usually saying "I am Major Scout Guy" pointing at his chest with a smug smile on his face. In battle he usually stays calm and collected, only spitting out a one-liner or an insult if he feels as if he is winning. This is because he is well aware of how quite pathetically weak his body is and knowing that getting hit could be his ultimate undoing. Since Major is not a monsterous TF2 Freak in any way he is considered a passive Freak, he does not go attacking random civilians or people and actually helps them out sometimes. Major has a subordinate called TelroSpy, who he gives various jobs of being a scout, spy or an enforcer, true to Major's past life as a Major in the HECU, he treats Telro with as much bitterness as he used to give to Orangeman when he served under him, the reason for this is that he wants to raise TelroSpy to be a strong and capable fighter, who can also be resourceful too, he genuinely appriciates TelroSpy for his help and on a few occasions has even been completely nice toward him, as a friend and not a superior. In his recent scuffle with his former ally and (still quite possible) friend Orangeman and his ally Soldine, it has been shown that Major seems to repress his past memories, trying to start off on a new leaf, he is mentally tormented by these memories and the instigator behind his behaviour, Dr. Schadenfreude used these fearful and negative emotions to his advantage, using it to control Major Scout Guy in a way that looks almost like Major is doing it of his own accord. Abilities Major Scout Guy is similar to Orangeman in that physically he is a human and he is incredibly fragile compared to most other TF2 Freaks (even more so because he is a Scout). While he is only human, he is a skilled tactician and is very fast on his feet (quite literally). Major's most obvious ability is that he is incredibly fast (even for Scout's standards), agile and perceptive, being able to dodge projectiles and attacks coming at him in what seems like a blink of an eye. This ability of his is his lifeline against Gmod Monsters and TF2 Freaks since he is really just a normal Scout in most other aspects. His ability enables him to utilise handstands and cartwheel dodges to keep his opponents in the dark on what he will do next, which gives him the initiative. He also has limited Hand-to-Hand combat experience from his training in the HECU and his power augments that somewhat. Despite his enhanced hand-to-hand prowess, he falls short against Freaks who's close combat abilities are also improved and therefore uses his weapon and his various ammunition against most enemies. His more recent run-in with the TeuFort Head Doctor Windhoek has seemed to make him physically stronger, as Major was able to do collateral damage to his base afterwards, this has made his close range combat much stronger, although he still prefers to use ranged weapons. The origins of his powers are from his leg muscles and nerve and sensory receptors being genetically modified while at a young age. During the process, his myocyte (muscle cells) in his legs mutated, giving him increased running ability and increased agility, and his reaction times were also heightend from the tampering done to his nerve cells in his eyes, which also inadvertently made him more perceptive, although the tampering done to his eyes it also gave him Refractive Amblyopia, which could also affect his perception, ironically, this may be why he has his goggles, so that he could hide his defective eyes. Because of his genetically modified body, Major can utilise the full potential of his mutated muscles for a short period of time (around about half a minute to a minute), briefly augmenting his already heightend speed, agility and perception and enhancing his physical prowess, making him comparable to the increased strength of Madic in terms of brute strength. This means he can temporarily become more effective in close combat against higher tier monsters. The only thing physically different about Major when he is in this state is that the muscles on his arms look slightly bigger and that he experiences lethargy and pants heavily while using his attack boost. This power boost has been shown to even temporarily overpower Soldine, who is a being of incredibe physical strength, who had also gotten his upgrade beforehand and despite Major being severely weakend by his liberal use of it over the past month still managed to use it to barge past him. He has also been able to beat a super powered CyborMedic (who defeated CyborHeavy twice with ease) with his power boost and CyborHeavy's added strength in one hit. To compensate for his lack of offensive power Major Scout has normally he has a modified scattergun. While it looks like a normal scattergun on the outside, but it was modified to use a variety of different ammunition. He has 4 known types of ammo for his scattergun, which is colour coded. Red Shell - A powerful slug which is specifically made to damage the tougher TF2 Freaks. It is the most frequently used ammunition yet seems to be ironically the least effective, only working on the monsters that have standard protection (for their status). Monsters such as Blockgineer and Heavydile are completely unaffected and Monsters who are just too powerful (Vagineer upwards) are usually also unfazed. After Major's encounter with Cyborspy and after befriending Cyborneer , Cyborneer upgraded Major's slug shells into australium imbued shells, the upgraded shells don't upgrade the power of the shot in any way, but do come with a nifty side effect, any freak that relies on australium to power their offence or defence will have a marginal amount of their power sapped away from them if major uses the slug round on them. Orange Shell - An incendiary shell that instantly sets the target on fire. The shell splits into 8 pellets then strikes the target, burning them. This shell would also be ineffective against armoured monsters like Blockgineer and Heavydile, along with monsters who have fire resistance (Buddhist Murderer Pyro) while being effective against monsters associated with ice (Cryo, Medizard etc.). Blue Shell - A frost shell that freezes the target. This shell is the complete opposite to the incendiary shell, only firing one pellet which freezes the place where it hit the enemy. The monsters it has a effect on are also the opposite of the incendiary, since this would be Major Scout's only shell that would hinder Heavydile and Blockgineer while being ineffective against monsters like Cryo or Medizard. Yellow Shell - An electric shell that stuns the target briefly. This shell seems to work equally on most monsters, the only monsters that seem to not get stunned are monsters whose skin cannot get penertrated (once again Heavydile and Blockgineer). It is quite effective against cyborgs and androids like Soldine or Crazy Machine, because it has the potential to briefly overload their mechanisms. Major seems to use this one the most effectively, since it gives him the best edge in battles, allowing him to strike first. Also, despite Major's usual use for the yellow shell being to stun enemies, the shell would deal a certain amount of damage to any water-element monster (but not too much, because the yellow shell was meant to paralyse the opponent, not damage them). An example of a TF2 Freak who would be damaged in this way would be SeaSpy , since he is a water elemental freak. Faults and Weaknesses Major's most crippling weakness is that he is as fragile as a Scout, therefore many monsters could easily kill him in one hit. It means he has to rely fully on his ability to dodge attacks, therefore if his movements are hindered or the monster Major is fighting is just to fast for him, he is basically doomed. Unbeknownst to Major though, a TF2 Freak called Edo Soldier and his master have noted this shortcoming and have made preparations to create some sort of sturdy, but light-weight armour to counter this problem, not only for Major's sake but for others who could benefit from the armour too. Another weakness of his is that he is near defenceless without his scattergun when in his normal state, only being able to fight hand-to-hand against low tier monsters and even then only holding his own. Also, if the monster in question is smart they could knock the gun out of his hand or even destroy it, practically sealing Major Scout's fate. This is offplayed somewhat by Major's Powerboost, but still poses a huge problem for him if he is not able to use his scattergun. Lastly, as has been mentioned before, his scattergun's ammo does not work on certain monsters and given their strong and resilient nature they would easily overpower Major Scout Guy, most likely killing him if they got their hands on him. This causes MSG to hide in case that happens. The Powerboost also downplays this risk, but the chances of Major defeating the likes of powerful monsters like Heavydile in only half a minute are marginal. Despite the Powerboost Major gets if he uses the full potential of his genetically modified body, he can only do this for around half a minute to a minute maximum, and because he is using more energy than a normal human should, he uses up nutrients that humans need to survive at an alarming rate. Also because of the muscle gain Major gets to his arms and legs, if he uses his Powerboost too much at a time his muscles will start to degenerate and eventually completely degenerate altogether, forcing him to use the boost''' very sparingly due to the risk to his wellbeing. His physical defences also lower substantially because of the bone structure being crushed under his muscle mass, ironically making him even more defensively frail than before. This problem has been potentially fixed due to Johann Van Windhoek healing him and then inadvertently repairing Major's damaged muscles (Since he was forced to use his power boost a lot during the past month). The power that Windhoek used to heal Major had mutated with Major's already altered DNA and has made him naturally stronger, this also means he can use his power boost more frequently too, but the problem of muscle degeneration is still there, and Major still has to be careful using it too often. Major seems to become overconfident and cocky if he feels like he is winning a fight, or if he believes he will win the fight, this can cause his performance to drop since he doesn't use his full power, enemies can take advantage of this and attack Major before he can strike. An example of this is in Confrontation:Part 1 where Major and the Vagineer that attacked him previously meet up again and because of Major's overconfidence the Vagineer hits him by shooting his fist. While Major could still fight he was injured and TelroSpy had to step in to save him. He also seems to have Refractive Amblyopia , which might slow down his reaction times and affect his depth perception. Quotes *''I am Major Scout Guy! '' *''I'm a Freak!'' *''Eh nice shootin' there.'' Trivia Major Scout Guy's name is made up from various sentences in the scout's domination lines What is your major malfunction brother? '''I am the scout here! Heyhey look, he shapeshifted into a dead guy! There are several indications that Major was an actual major in the HECU at sometime, the first of these indications is in his name, Major Scout Guy, the second is his overwhelming pride in who he is, always exclaiming to someone "I am Major Scout Guy!" when he makes his appearence. Another giveaway to this is that Orangeman, another TF2 Freak hunter had server under him as his second in command in the past and he also had military combat training, his belligerent nature could also be a indication of him being a commander in the past (if he truly was a major he would be a commander of approximately 120 HECU soldiers). The final and probably the most believable indication would be that he is a skilled tactitian, which a major would need in their line of duty. It has since been comfimed that he was a high rank in the HECU, and because of it he has been made a top priority target because of his knowlage of military, weapons, info etc. *Major's Non-Combat Theme *Major's Combat Theme Notable Videos *Introducing Major Scout Guy *CyborSpy Encounters Major Scout Guy *The Confrontation: Part 1 *Confrontation Part 2: Telrospy Vs Vagispy *The Cyborshowdown *Friend or Foe? *CyborScout's Training *Desperate Times *Confrontation Part 3 Category:Gunners Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by Stylx Category:Elementals Category:RED Team